otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Earth (Classic Journeys Era)
Earth Geography Location Sol System Coordinates X: -4300095 Y: -3456098 Z: -2910710 Satellites One - Luna Climate Plasma Storms Terrain 70.8% Water, 29.2%Land People Population Less than 100,000 living in various Sea Domes Government and Economy Government } Currency } Gross World Product (GWP) } When OtherSpace first started, it was set in the year 2650 A.D. and Earth was the seat of power for an interstellar government known as the Stellar Consortium: A unified body consisting of both humans and an assortment of alien races from throughout the galaxy. In 2651, Earth and all the other known worlds were conquered by the Kreontian fleet. Over the years of occupation and near-slavery, Terran society began to blame the other members of the Stellar Consortium for the fall of Earth. A version of history arose in which the Stellar Consortium abandoned the Sol System, leaving the Terrans high and dry in order to shore up their own defenses. This idea, combined with the cruelty of their overbearing Kretonian masters, began the seeds of xenophobia. Earth began secretly creating armies of Specialist clones in a last-ditch effort to expel the Kretonians. In 2806, a variety of factors led to the defeat of the Kretonians, but most Terrans will tell you that the Specialist armies were the main, if not only factor in liberating the Sol System. Xenophobia was running hot by this time. Aliens could not be trusted. Earth offered an olive branch to the people of Mars and Luna, setting up the Solar Consortium in some attempt to bring back a spark of the glory of the Stellar Consortium, without all those traitorous aliens. Luna declined the offer, claiming that Earth broke the GELT treaty when it began creating Specialists once more. It wasn't more than a handful of years before a cold war broke out between the Solar Consortium and the Free Luna Protectorate. Gunstarss were set up by the Consortium, trained to destroy non-Consortium ships, and Guardian Fleet patrols sought to keep ships from coming or going in the Sol System. The Terrans weren't stupid, however. They struck deals with the alien Castori and the Ri'kammi to acquire teleportals and OtherSpace Drives respectively to give Earth the opportunity to prevent another like entity from endangering the future of humans. The year 3000 spelled the beginning of the end for Earth. The lives of presidents Yoseph, Pryde, and Romero all ended bloodily. A man by the name of Lazarus Blades rose to power in their wake, preaching a revolutionary idea to reconnect the Solar Consortium with the rest of the Orion Arm; this came simultaneously with the Martian Revolution. This opening up was not well-received by quite a few on Earth, and fringe groups began to grow in strength. In response to one of Blades' open-door policies, lunatics of the Keep Earth Pure movement, led by Gustav Eiger, set off sixteen plasma bombs. Earth became a vast, roiling wasteland, uninhabitable save for a handful of undersea habitats. In the year 3002, the Moebius Effect struck, switching ravaged Earth with an undamaged version of the planet, ruled by tyrannical xenophobe Colin Neidermeyer. When Nall (from this universe) and Kretonians (from an alternate universe) sought to conquer Earth, Neidermeyer unleashed his own plasma bomb armageddon on the birthplace of mankind. Ultimately, the wave was stopped. But Earth remains a storm-ravaged wasteland. category: OtherSpace Worlds (Classic Journeys Era)